Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2015
04:16 ... 04:21 Grrr 04:31 Hello Supermario, Michael and Lil' Champ! 04:39 Hello 04:39 _ 04:39 * 04:39 What the?! O.O 04:39 That emoticon is gone?! 04:39 We have an issue with emoticons :/ 04:39 That sucks. :( 04:39 I contacted wikia about that 04:39 IKR 04:39 By the way, I beat 191! 04:40 Great job 04:40 I am on 437 and I am still not moving 04:40 Great Catlover! 04:41 And Hi Yerkoz... good luck for 437 04:41 437 sucks 04:42 ^ 04:42 We can officially agree 04:42 My son forgot his lunch at home, how cool is this? :/ 04:42 Oh wow 04:43 You are a mother/father already? 04:43 I am a father for a pretty long time. :D 04:43 Oh OK 04:44 I need at least 7 lollipops to beat 437 04:44 It should be rated IMPOSSIBLE 04:44 199 sucks too. 04:44 This emoticon is gone too? -________- 04:44 BTW 04:45 Is there a scrubby dubby saga Wikia? 04:45 Yes there is 04:45 Darn 04:45 We have a wiki for each King.com game excluding retired games 04:45 I wanted to create it :D 04:45 NVM 04:45 Oh... 04:45 I will check it out 04:46 Some wikias are not active (pet rescue, pyramid solitaire, papa pear...) 04:46 I want to adopt Pet Rescue saga and become the new bureaucrat here 04:46 I play only Candy Crush, Candy Crush Soda, Scrubby Dubby and Pet Rescue 04:47 Other Sagas, including Farm **** sucks 04:47 (I hate FHS) 04:47 I <3 FHS! :D 04:47 (y) 04:47 I hate FHS 04:47 FHS sucks 04:47 I play Candy crush, candy crush soda and pet rescue 04:47 TBH being still stuck somewhere in 0xx 04:48 I'm on 115 and I had trouble on EVERY level from 101 to 115 04:48 My progress: 04:48 Candy Crush: 437 04:48 Candy Crush Soda: 462 04:48 Scrubby Dubby: 47 04:48 Pet Rescue: 431 04:49 Mine : 04:49 Candy crush : 1081 and 587 Dreamworld 04:49 Soda Saga : 462 too!!! 04:49 Scrubby dubby : 45 04:50 Pet Rescue : 555 04:50 Other games : 04:50 FHS - 115 04:50 Papa pear - 98 or 99 04:50 I don't play Dreamworld 04:50 I gave up after I couldn't beat 202 04:50 Diamond digger - 127 04:50 202DW sucks 04:51 I ragequitted Dreamworld at Level SIX! o.o (rofl) 04:51 Bubble witch saga 2 - 55 04:51 Bubble witch saga 1 - 45 04:51 Pyramid solitaire saga - 29 04:51 What the heck, Catlover?! 04:51 LOL 04:51 and finally, pepper panic - 55 04:52 Level 6 in Dreamworld and end wow 04:52 Level 6? how? 04:52 The owl fell down. 04:53 The moonscale is rather stable here with 14 candies but I already made him fell down with a more stable scale 04:54 Like? 04:54 One with 16 candies once 04:54 Chaney lost on 368DW which has a 18 candies scale :/ 04:55 WAT? O_O 04:55 (rofl) 04:56 My worst failure is when I fail periodically 252 04:56 ROSETURNIP = OINK! 04:56 -__- 04:56 ... 04:56 Nice words Natasha 04:56 I let her another go -__- 04:57 Your mum = oink 04:57 @Natasha 04:57 Yerkoz please avoid things like that :/ 04:57 Even if natasha was mean -___- 04:57 Sorry7 04:57 (ignore the 7) 04:58 I do that tupo so much too 04:58 X D 04:59 I hate the keyboard 04:59 sAME 05:00 Same* 05:00 Typecase error o.o 05:00 Roseturnip is a BIG, FAT PIG! :D 05:01 Stop Natasha 05:01 Banning her -_____- 05:01 JK :P 05:01 ... 05:01 Not funny 05:01 Great job! :D 05:02 JK doesn't make you innocent! 05:02 ^ 05:06 I hate detrimental users that makes an account just for trolling -__- 05:07 Same :/ 05:11 Hi Elsa B o/ 05:11 Bonjour? 05:11 Hello Elsa. 05:11 Ah, hello. 05:11 You are French? 05:11 Canadian French 05:11 Hu? 05:11 Oh ok, I'm french that's why 05:11 The emoticon not workin? 05:12 We have an emoticon problème. :/ 05:12 (I hope my dad remembers French good!) 05:12 Yes, I contacted wikia about it :/ 05:14 Hi CC-2^33 05:14 Hello CC. 05:14 hey 05:15 Hello 05:16 My name is Elsa. 05:16 So is mine. :D 05:18 But there is only a queen on here. 05:18 It seems so, at university I have been the clown! :D 05:19 I'm entering university tomorrow :/ 05:20 Good luck! 05:20 BRB 05:21 thanks :D 05:27 Level 427/Dreamworld#comm-265421 Wat? 05:27 I gtg bye 05:29 Level 427/Dreamworld#comm-265550 05:29 ... 05:30 Ban.. 05:31 NAG NAG 05:32 2000 gold bars is gone today just because of some pic I uploaded :/ 05:32 -___- 05:32 NAG NAG 05:32 ROSETURNIP POOPS 05:32 Out with him 05:34 05:34 Stupid emoticon. 05:35 You can get this pic by yourself, but you must prepare about 300 gold 05:35 I don't have gold at all! :D 2015 09 10